Who Knew Right?
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Rachel Berry is the new girl @ WMH. whose her childhood best friends? Whose crushing? whose jealous of her? whose scared of how much she knows about them? M just incase. this is a one shot. i have written another version of this story. title unknown yet.


**DISCLAIMER: EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN!**

**WHO KNEW RIGHT?**

I, Rachel Barbara Berry, was best friends with two best guys a girl could ever possibly have; Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Samuel "Sam" Evans. The only thing was; I hadn't seen them since we were thirteen, when I was swept away with performances and trying to have a straight A+ average in every subject.

_Which was NOT an easy thing to achieve may I add!_

We had all met at day care together, always having play dates after my fathers and their mother's realised that we could be really great friends.

When we were of age, Sam and Noah had gone off to a school in Wisteria, while my fathers had enrolled me to attend a school that would show cased my 'talent' and bring me on my way to 'greatness', Denali Performing Arts, in the next county to 'enrich my talents' and plus my fathers could afford the hefty price that entailed it.

One silly incident made my fathers' take a close look at me and my fellow friends, and decided that I was to transfer out of my great school and straight into the public system.

William McKinley High was the chosen school, and very close to where we lived, which was something my fathers' must have factored in as well.

It was also the school that would supposedly teach me what 'life outside the walls' was really like, so I could 'prepare myself for the real world'. There words not mine.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

I glance at my watch as I opened the car door to my new Mitsubishi Eclipse my fathers' had surprised me with a couple of days ago. They had probably felt bad for taking me out my old school and away from all the friends that I had created, and they most likely didn't want to see me walking the streets at any time.

Their view was; that I was becoming a 'rich kid that didn't know –how to keep it real' like WTF? Where did they learn that jumbo from?

They had wanted the best for me and had brought me up in that way, and now they wanted me to suddenly attend PUBLIC SCHOOL because I wasn't 'keeping it real'? I huffed really loud as I closed my car door gently.

I was as real as they could get wasn't I? I was the best at all my classes both with books and in the arts. What more did they want from me?

I walked to towards the school gate, hoping that I found the office on the first go.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

** Finn POV**

I searched around for my girlfriend Quinn like always, when I noticed the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walk through the school doors, thoughts of finding Quinn evaporating out of my mind.

"Wow" I whispered as I watched her from a distance.

I hadn't realised that two of my really good friends had been standing next to me as well.

"Yeah buddy! I hear you" my team mate Puck said to me with a smirk.

"Yeahhhee" Sam agreed with a big smile on his face.

"Look at those legs!" Puck commented, his tongue would probably be hanging out of his mouth had he been a dog.

"I might go see if she needs some help" I began to walk towards the girl, all the boys trailing after me, when my girlfriend choose that exact moment to appear out of nowhere and now stood in front of me.

"Hey Finn" she greeted me with a sweet smile, waiting for me to bend down and kiss her.

"Better luck next time Finn" Puck said with a laugh, and left me to attend to my girlfriend.

"What did he mean Finn?" she asked me sweetly, and I heard them all snicker as they passed me.

"Nothing as important as you Quinn" I smiled at her as best as I could, and bent down to kiss her quickly, looking above her head as I saw my friends hover over the new girl.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Noah POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw who the new girl actually was!

"OMG" she squealed at me, as she dropped her bag and jumped into my arms like she always did before she had gotten too busy to hang out with Sam and I, sadly ending the title of the 'three musketeers'.

I twirled her around and around while she giggled at me.

"What…? How…?" Sam stuttered as he looked over the very hot looking Rachel Berry.

I placed her down as I watched her jump into Sam's arms now, and he too twirled her around like she weighed nothing

"Got I missed you guys!" she gushed at us as Sam put her down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously, knowing that she had been doing so great at her old school, being the star pupil and all.

"Yeah my father's didn't think I was 'keeping it real'" she pfft at us, and we both smirked at her defiance, as she crossed her arms over her fully developed breasts we both eyed.

"Wow Rach! You have really filled out" I said to her, making a wolf whistle in the process.

"Yup I agree there Rach" Sam concurred with me, and she grinned back at us, eyeing us both up and down.

"Well you guys are ones to talk" she said with a cute laugh.

"Look at you all looking hot as ever, I bet you have to beat the girls off a you" I missed that laugh and we smirked back at her knowingly.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Sam POV**

I felt arms wrap around me, knowing full well exactly who it could be, my gorgeous and fantastic girlfriend Britney Peirce.

I turned around to face her, hugging her tightly to me.

"Hey Sammy" she smiled at me beautifully, oblivious to the presence of my old best friend, and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster, forgetting she was there now that my love was with me.

"Hey Hon'" I said to her after we caught our breaths.

I turned us back around and found Santana Lopez with an arm around Noah's shoulder's, which looked like he was trying to push her off him.

"Baby, I am proud and honoured to introduce you to my lovely childhood best friend, Rachel Berry" I said with such pride in my voice at my old best friend, happy to have her as a permanent presence in our lives once again.

It had been almost four years since we had seen her last, and that was the longest we had ever lost contact with her.

"My gorgeous girl Britney Peirce" I introduce my lovely girlfriend to her.

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said happily, proud to see me so happy.

"We are going to be the best of friends as well" my girlfriend said happily, bringing Rachel in for a hug, which Rachel was happy to accommodate as well.

I grinned that they were happy with each other, like I knew they would be.

Any other girl would be threatened by my best friend. She was after all so beautiful, gorgeous, smart and talented. Also one of the nicest people I had ever met in my life. 

_WOW a fan much_? I thought sarcastically to myself, beaming with joy.

_Hell yeah! She is my best friend!_ A smiled with pride.

"I think so as well! Sam and Noah are the best friends a girl can have!" she said just as proudly back.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Santana POV**

She may have everyone fooled, with her designer clothes and lovely personality, but NOT me!

I seethed with annoyance, as everyone smiled proudly at having her '_grace out simple life_' with her presence. 

_Wow, jealous much?_ My thoughts snickered at me, even my thoughts didn't agree with my manner.

I was also annoyed that my eye candy was drooling all over the girl who had only but ruined my perfectly nice group with her arrival.

I was even more pissed when Puck refused my arms around his shoulder, further embarrassing me like that.

She was going to pay for this! "Santana Lopez this is my new best friend Rachel Berry" my best friend said to me with excitement, which absolutely pissed me off so badly, but being me, I plastered my best bitch face.

"Nice to meet you Santana" she grinned at me happily, and all I wanted to do was burst her perfect bubble as I watched my eye candy wrap his arms around her like that was where he belonged.

_No FREAKEN WAY BITCH!_ I seethed quietly.

"Yeah welcome to William McKinley" I said with a sarcastic tone, and added "sorry we forgot to hang your banner up and offer you chocolate and flowers" I smirked at her, which earned me a glare from everyone but Britney.

"OMG! That would have been totally sweet! Sammy can we still do that?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down in her spot.

"How about we just take her out to lunch to welcome her here huh Babe?" Sam asked Britt proudly, dismissing me purposely.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea Britt" Noah agreed with a smirk at me, and held Rachel tighter, and kissed her cheek.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Finn POV**

I watched as everyone interacted with the new girl, surprised that Sam and Puck new her at all.

I was seething with jealousy, knowing that I would have to wait till I met her later on, unless Quinn actually noticed anything further than her face.

She was _way_ too self-absorbed to notice anything else.

I watched over her shoulder as Puck brought an arm around her, which stayed there while they all spoke.

The new girl didn't shake it off, feeling comfortable in his arms I assumed with a frown.

"Why are you frowning Finn?" Quinn asked me with an irritated voice.

"Oh just thinking that we have football practice later on that's all" I lied to her as she closed her locker and took her bag from my arms.

"Hey Quinn" Britney called over to them happily, and we made our way over, and I grinned inwardly that I would get to finally meet the new girl.

"Hey Britt what's up?" she hugged her friend, and then eyed the crowd of friends, and noticed the new girl standing there.

"Have you met my new best friend Rachel Berry?" Britt asked her jumping up and down.

_Such a lovely name to match such a beautiful girl_, I thought to myself with a grin.

"Yeah I have" she said in a dry tone, and everyone eyed the blond and brunette with surprise.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel pushed off her tone and her smile never leaving her face.

"Where do you know each other?" I asked them, and she looked at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes, and smiled at me.

"We…" she began before Quinn interrupter her with a look.

"From NO WHERE" she said angrily and took my hand and walked in the other direction.

"Wow that was NOT to be expected" I heard Sam say with a surprised tone.

"Way to be rude Quinn! What was that about?" I admonished her, kind of upset that I didn't get to meet her properly.

"Don't worry about it" she said to me with anger in her voice.

"Ah okay" I said softly and walked next to her in silence, knowing she would not let up till she was ready to speak.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤


End file.
